Knowing friends from enimies
by Alanna's modern day twin
Summary: Snape is captured then returned by a stranged blue haired girl. Who is she? why does she act like Luna? Who is this brother that she is hiding from and why was it Dumbeldore's worst decision to allow her to attend Hogwarts DISCONTINUED FOR NOW


KNOWING FRIENDS FROM ENIMIES. 

Severus Snape was missing. He had been called to a death eater meeting three days ago and, according to Harry, discovered as a spy. He was tortured and held hostage. Dumbledore could only pray that he escaped but the chances of that happening was very slim. Dumbledore considered Snape as the son that he never had and was very worried about him.

Severus Snape was brought back to Hogwarts on a Thursday night. It would have gone unnoticed by the general population of Hogwarts but Harry had awoken the whole Gryffindor tower by shouting something about Snape being rescued and the other houses where woken by our heroine when she slammed the doors open.

Our story starts as a girl who looks about 17 enters Hogwarts after slamming the doors open and letting the alarm charm go crazy. She flipped her waist length, blue hair over her shoulder as she motioned the levitated unconscious body of Severus Snape in the door after her. She didn't see anyone around so she raised her voice, magically, over the sound of the alarms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chickens! Hello" she called out to the empty hall. "Any one there? I brought Mary back to you!" she tried to entice the population into the entrance hall.

Soon most of the school was crowded around her. Dumbledore rushed forward to the body of Severus and grabbed him up in a hug. McGonagall motioned with her wand and the alarms died down somewhat reluctantly.

"You know Mary is asleep don't ya?" The girl asked Dumbledore as if he was stupid.

Harry leaned over to Hermione and told her to get everyone out and then walked over to the strange girl who was being ignored by Dumbledore. "Who's Mary?" He asked her.

"That's Mary" came a voice from the other side of Harry. Harry whipped his head around so fast that the girl was surprised that he didn't have whiplash. Harry was shocked to find Luna on the other side of him.

"I've been referring to him as Mary in my head since the beginning of the year." Luna stated.

Harry had just started contemplating the possibility of this strange blue haired girl knowing Luna when Luna introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Luna but you can call me loony………..wait I'm loony but you can call me Luna." Luna said extending her hand.

"Hi I'm Morgie but you can call me Morg. Do you fly with the pigs at the witching hour?" Morg said placing her hand in Luna's. Just when Harry thought that the girls would show some normality and shake hands they started doing some weird gangsta type of handshake that you only normally read about in books. They made a weird "Whoop, whoop" type of noise before spinning around and smacking each other on the head.

"Coolies!" they both shouted out drawing the attention of the teachers and prefects, which where the only students left in the hall, to them.

Dumbledore came over and started thanking Morg saying that if she wanted anything she could have it. After Morg mentioned that she was looking for a school to attend for the rest of the school year. That was when Dumbledore made the worst decision ever. He invited Morg to attend Hogwarts.

"Ok" Morg said grinning like a maniac. "But only if I can room with Luna and be in all the same classes as her. My brother will never think to look for me here."

"Your brother?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah my brother Merl. He's cool but unfortunately he decided to grow up and now won't let me have any fun so I ran away. Then this morning I was walking through the forest when I came across Mary over there so I though why the hell not. I levitated him and thought if I was an unconscious corps where would I like to hang and so I thought history of magic class so I came here to Hogwarts and brought Mary with me." Morg said acting like she was on a sugar rush.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight" was all that Dumbledore said as Luna led Morg away.

A/N: Hi a new story from me. Hehehehe please don't kill me. Well umm points if you can guess Morgie's real/full name and her brothers as well. This is the first time I am trying to write a story that actually makes sense without being EMO. Well yeah

PLEASE REVIEW I'll give you lollies or something in my mind…..if I remember.


End file.
